Maybe
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: When Mickie got drafted to smackdown a year ago, she left Evan, without even so much as a goodbye.. but the annual WWE draft brings her back to RAW, where a angered Evan is. Maybe the will work things out?


**Hey all you awesome people(:  
><strong>**The parts in ittalics are flashbacks.x I hope you enjoy.  
>Please review. This story is dedicated to emfs70 from Youtube ; she helped me with this story.<br>Review(:**

* * *

><p>"<em>We just think that having you on Smackdown, will give you more of an opportunity to shine and we can get you back in the Womans championship title"<em>

"_Yeah, I understand. But…" She forced back the tears that were forming in her eyes, she didn't want to leave. Raw was her home, Raw was where she belonged. Also, she belonged in the arms of him, RAW's highflier. The man who had stolen her heart, the man who she loved with so much passion. Evan Bourne. _

"_Mickie, this is the best for your career." Said the voice of the WWE management. "We need our top Diva to be on Smackdown, that way Smackdown will gain more ratings"_

_Ratings, that's what everything was about now. Ratings, that's all WWE management was worried about at the moment, as Smackdown was lacking them. But this would do wonders for her career. She had to admit that. She could gain the title once more, making her a 5 time womans champion, and a one time Divas champion. She contemplated the idea of leaving her home for another. She then realized that she had no choice, she was going whether she wanted to or not. So she thought she may as well not argue. _

"_Ok Sir. I will see you after this Raw. But what is going to happen to my Divas championship?" Mickie was the current WWE Divas champion, and knowing she would have to relinquish it, was a daunting feeling. _

"_Well…"_

_Later that night, when Mickie thought about everything, she wandered into the locker room she was currently sharing with __**him**_**. **_Evan Bourne. She didn't know how she was going to explain that she was leaving this show, leaving him. She didn't know if she could do it. _

"_Babe? Are you ok?" Evan asked, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. _

"_Yeah" she whispered "Im fine. Im just loosing the Divas championship tonight, kind of upsetting"_

"_Oh im sorry. If its any consolation, you deserve it so much more than any of the other Divas" he smiled at her, before placing a kiss on her lips. _

"_Thanks" she said, returning the kiss. She then rested her forehead against Evan's and looked into the brown eyes she has become accustomed to "Remember. That I always love you. Forever"_

"_I will" Evan said, noticing the sadness in her voice, he wanted to ask what was wrong, but he heard a stagehand knock on the door, indicating that it was Mickie's turn to shine. She picked up her title and glanced at Evan. She gave him a hug and kissed him with all the love she could muster up. The kiss lasted longer than they usually do. But Evan wasn't complaining. _

"_I love you" she whispered, turning around and wiping the tears from her eyes before departing towards gorilla position. Tonight was her last night as an official RAW member. _

_Tonight was her last night as Evans girlfriend. _

_**x.x.x**_

_She carried on throughout the match as planned. She got pinned by Jillian, and it was announced that the Guest Host of Raw for that night had made a trade and brought Melina back to RAW. _

_As Melina was descending down the ramp, Mickie held her head and walked backstage. After she was bombarded with questions from the trainers, asking if she was ok. She left to her locker room. She was praying that he wasn't there. She couldn't face him and tell him she was leaving. _

_She got there and noticed him talking to John Cena down the other end of the hallways. She snick into the room and didn't bother changing out of her ring attire. She just threw on one of Evans jerseys and grabbed her belongings. She glanced outside of the doorway and noticed that Evan was just finishing up his conversation with The WWE champion. She quickly turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction, not wanting to pass him on her way out. She pulled the hoddie over her head and slipped on a pair of glasses, she didn't want anyone to see she was crying. _

_She opened the door and let the cool breeze hit her. She faintly heard the sound of Evans voice. 'Have you seen Mickie?'_

_She broke down, but mustered up the courage to pull out her cellphone and call a cab, seeing as she had rode with Evan. _

_This may be a cowardly move, but she couldn't face him, she didn't want to see the look of hurt in her eyes when she told him she was going to Smackdown, that they couldn't be together. _

_Well, Maybe they could have, but WWE relationships have a tendency not to work once one half of the couple has been drafted to a different show. Who knows, maybe they could have been different. But if they weren't, they would have ended up despising each other, always constantly accusing the other of cheating. Which she knew would happen at some point. _

_She had to leave him._

_When she got into the cab, she glanced at the arena and saw him come out of the door. He had a panicked expression on his face, from what Mickie could make out, but he would have to return back into the arena soon, as he had a match. _

"_I love you Evan" She whispered, before going back to her hotel room and packing her things. "I love you so much"_

_**x.x.x**_

The Draft. The annual WWE draft. This was a day neither Mickie, nor Evan were looking forward to. Mickie didn't want to face Evan, even when she had made her apperances on Raw, she never faced him. But she would constantly think about him. She loved him, she was still in love with him. But she had hurt him, hurt him by not telling him that she was moving brands, that she had to leave him.

She sat on the chair a long with all the other WWE divas and superstars on the Smackdown roster. She didn't want to be here right now. She found herself look over to the Raw side of the room. Her eyes finally fell on him, Evan Bourne. She had to fight the tears back when she saw him look right back at her, a look of madness in his eyes. But she couldn't blame him really, she couldn't blame him for the anger he felt towards her.

"_Are you serious" Mickie heard once she plucked up the courage to check her voicemails. "You couldn't tell me yourself? I had to find out from the other superstars that you were switching brands? I had to find out from the other superstars that you were practically leaving me? Why in the hell would you do that Mickie?"_

_A reason she hadn't checked her voicemails until after she got to the hotel room, in the town Smackdown would be at this week, was because she didn't want to hear the voice of Evan Bourne, knowing that she had just left him. _

"_I come back to the hotel, expecting to see you there! So I could say goodbye to you! You weren't even there! I don't get a goodbye, or an I love you! You couldn't even tell me? How could you be so selfish?" There was a pause before Mickie heard the sound of something smashing in the background "I loved you! I thought you would have loved me enough to tell me where the fuck you were going!"_

_Mickie had never heard Evan like this, and it made her break down. _

"_I just cant believe this would end like this. I loved you with all my heart Mickie, and this is what I get. Fuck it!" and that was all she got before he hung up.  
><em>

_She pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and used her pillow as something to cry on._

**_xxx_**

Mickie had spent all those nights crying herself to sleep. She wasn't a woman with many regrets. But she did regret not telling Evan. She regretted leaving him.

She got startled by the cheering in the backstage area for the Raw locker room. Eve had just got the draft pick for Monday night Raw. She had to smile at the fact that she had seen Evan smile.

"**Who is it going to be ladies and gentlemen?"**Came the voice of the announcer Jerry Lawler **"Im excited to see who it is"**

Mickie sat in her seat, awaiting the result of this draft. She didn't want to loose anyone from Smackdown, they had all become really close, like one family, and she hated that she was loosing someone. But mostly, she didn't want to be drafted, she wanted to stay on Smackdown forever, she didn't want to face Evan. She couldn't face him. Not now, not ever. Not after leaving him like that.

After all the pictures of the Smackdown roster had flashed up on the screen, there was a pause… Mickie closed her eyes, not wanting to see the picture that flashed up on the screen.

She then heard Jerry Lawler cheer, so it must have been someone good. She then heard the Raw locker room errupt in cheers. She opened her eyes, then she heard her music blast throughout the speakers of the arena. She had been drafted to Raw, she was on Raw.

She was in shock, she stood up and made her way out to the stage of the arena. But before that, she quickly glanced over her shoulder to look at Evan, he had his eyes closed, almost as if he was hurt.

Mickie threw on a smile and ran out to the ring, jumping up and down as she usually does "IM BACK HOME BABY" she yelled. She then grabbed the Raw shirt and threw it on, smiling and pointing to the logo. "IM BACK"

She smiled at the reaction of the crowd, this is what made her feel at home, knowing that the crowd will always love her.

* * *

><p>He was shocked when he saw her name flash up on the screen. He couldn't believe that his ex girlfriend was coming back to the Raw brand. They would be on the same show. They havent spoken to each other in one year, something which he regrets. He should have made and effort to contact her, especially after the Piggy James storyline she had got stuck in. He had heard from other Superstars she took it to heart, even though after all the segments that happened between Layla and Michelle, they would always tell her how beautiful she was. But he understood why she was hurt. She didn't deserve that. As much as he wanted to call her, and tell her she was perfect the way she was, his pride wouldn't let him. His anger towards Mickie had not subsided, especially not since she left him the way she did.<p>

There was a part of him that wanted her back, not a small part either, but a big part. He was kind of happy that they were on the same brand. Maybe, just maybe they will be able to forget the past, and at least be civil towards each other.

He did love her, he loved her with all his heart. She was the first woman to ever have his heart, but she was also the first person to make him feel the pain he had felt. Yeah, he was ready to forgive her, he wanted to be civil towards her, maybe even become friends. But he knew he wasn't ready to forget. He couldn't forget. She just left him, without even a goodbye.

How could he forget that?

* * *

><p>She smiled as she heard the familiar voice of her best friend Layla El, on Smackdown, it didn't seem like they would even associate with each other, but in reality, they were exactly like sisters. They were sisters.<p>

"Hey Micks" Layla smiled, sitting on the crate beside Mickie. She could sense that something was wrong with Mickie, she felt it as soon as Mickie found out she got drafted back to Raw. At first, Layla would have thought she was sad that she was leaving Smackdown, but when she saw Mickie look back at Evan, she realized that Mickie was upset about the fact that she was going to be on the same show as Evan. Someone who Mickie was still in love with.

"Hey Lay." Mickie tried her best to smile "Im going to miss you, you know"

"Yeah I will miss you so much Micks" The English Woman smiled as she wrapped an arm around her best friend "Micks, you knew you would have had to face him some way or another"

"I know, I just never thought it would be like this" Mickie looked down and felt a tear run down her face "I-I still love him so much Lay. So much. I have tried to get over him, but I cant. I love and miss him so much. Maybe, maybe if I had just said goodbye, maybe if I had just said something. Maybe we would have been ok"

Layla looked over Mickie's shoulder and saw someone nod his head towards Mickie. Layla embraced Mickie in a hug once more. She was barely just holding it together. Seeing her best friend like this upset her. She wiped away some of Mickie's tears and stood up. "I will always be a phone call away Micks. I will see you back at the hotel" She placed a kiss on Mickies cheek and nodded towards the man standing behind Mickie before she left.

"Mickie?" came the familiar voice behind Mickie.

"Evan" Mickie whispered, not bothering to look back. She knew who it was, just by the sound of his voice.

"You cant look at me?" he asked, moving so he was standing directly in front of Mickie, only to find she still had her head down, tears falling from her eyes.

"I cant look at you" Mickie sighed.

"After what you done! You should be able to look at me!" Evan said, a years frustration building up inside of him.

"I cant look at you for that reason" Mickie cried "I cant look at you knowing that I hurt you. I cant look into your eyes anymore without feeling so fucking stupid, without feeling guilty"

Evan sighed, he didn't want to get mad, he came her because he saw Mickie upset. He wanted to make things right. "Mickie look at me"

Mickie slowly looked up at Evan. She saw the pain in Evans eyes, she wanted to look away, but Evan placed a hand on Mickie cheek, not letting her turn her head around.

"I forgive you" he whispered.

"I should have told you myself, I should have said goodbye to you" Mickie sighed, looking into the eyes of Evan. "Im so sorry"

'I know you are. But that is in the past. We need to move on" He whispered, slightly smiling at her. "I will always love you Mickie. Forever"

"Im so sorry for everything. I will always love you too" Mickie was surprised to feel Evan brush his lips with hers before pulling away. She still had her eyes closed, but when she opened them, she saw Evan slightly smile down at her. Everything was ok now.

"I love you" He smiled at her. He brought her in for a hug before pulling away and stroking her face.

"Babe. Are you ready to go?" Came the voice of Gail Kim. "Oh, hey Mickie. Im glad you are back on Raw"

Mickie had to fight the tears building in her eyes, but she managed to "Yeah, me too"

'Well, babe, you ready to go?" She asked, placing a kiss on Evans cheek.

Evan glanced at Mickie and saw her slightly smile and nod her head "Yeah Im ready."

As he started walking away, he couldn't help but look back at Mickie. He saw the tears in her eyes before he slightly saw her smile and wave at him. He saw her turn around and lean against the wall, her shoulders heaving up and down with every sob.

"Goodbye Mickie" he whispered under his breath, before departing with his new girlfriend, Gail Kim.

"Goodbye Evan" Mickie cried. "I wish I just would have said that to you. Maybe, instead of being civil towards each other, we could be _together_"

**I would like to thank emfs70 (On youtube) for helping me come up with the idea of this story. I hope you all liked it. I think I could have done better, but I still like it. I love Mickie and Evan Bourne. But I have to admit, I may start a story with them very soon. What do you think?**

**Reviews are really appreciated. **

**xoxo**


End file.
